


Bad Behaviour But Do it in the Best Way

by PadawanRyan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Grad Student Problems, I'm procrastinating on my PhD shit again, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Rough hands curled around his thighs, pressing tightly enough that even his thighs would probably be bruised afterward too. It was necessary, Patrick knew, to holding him in place – and god, was Pete ever strong – but holy fuck, were they ever going to have to talk about thetime and placeto do this. Because this was definitely not the right time and place.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Bad Behaviour But Do it in the Best Way

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me randomly this afternoon while I was looking for something else to read, and immediately I had to write it. I had about an hour before I had to speak at an event, and as usual, I was procrastinating on my PhD work by just reading fanfiction, so I figured I'd write this quick and get it up there before the event. I didn't finish before the event, but I did finish as soon as I got home, so here we are! This was going to end up being shorter than it actually is, but I decided to add a slight bit to the end.

If it were any other moment – _any other moment_ – Patrick might not have been so dismissive about the amount of times his back roughly connected with the wall. He was definitely going to have some bruises the next day.

“Jesus, Pete,” he breathed out. “B-be caref— _ahhhh_ …”

Rough hands curled around his thighs, pressing tightly enough that even his thighs would probably be bruised afterward too. It was necessary, Patrick knew, to holding him in place – and god, was Pete ever strong – but holy fuck, were they ever going to have to talk about the _time and place_ to do this. Because this was definitely not the right time and place.

The grazing of Pete’s teeth against his neck almost broke him from his thoughts. “Fuck, _Pete_.”

“Does that feel good, ’Trick?” He could feel the older man’s mouth turn up into a smile against his skin.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” he responded, as if it were obvious, “But, like… _oh my god_ …”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Of course, _rationally_ , Patrick wanted Pete to stop. This _was not the time and place_ and he was already tender and since when was he ever good at doing what was best for him? So, rationally, he wanted Pete to stop. However, his body had a completely different idea and the moment Pete bit down on his neck, he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. So loud, in fact, that the older man actually shoved him back against the wall and covered Patrick’s mouth with his own.

Patrick only got a moment to savour the taste before Pete pulled back. “A little noisy there, eh ’Trick?” he asked, a smug grin on face.

“Shut the fuck up, that was _your fault_ , you—ahhh _fuck!”_

Had Pete’s hands not been firmly holding onto Patrick’s thighs, the younger man was certain that this would have been the moment Pete would have held his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”

Patrick bit his lip before shaking his head. “Like hell it won’t,” he replied. “But _please_ just…”

He felt Pete hoist him a bit higher, the older man grunting as he continued to support Patrick’s weight. God, why did they have to do this _right now_ , of all times? They were already going to be late and he wasn’t in the mood to hear Joe heckle him and Pete again – but that’s exactly what was already going to happen the moment they stepped into the room one minute late, so what was the difference in being five minutes late?

“ _Patrick_ ,” Pete groaned, pushing him back against the wall _yet again_ and resting his weight on the younger man. “Fuck, ’Trick, can I…?”

“Almost,” Patrick assured him.

But Pete was never good at waiting, so while he was already leaning on Patrick with nowhere else to put his head, he began to lightly kiss the other man’s neck. Patrick closed his eyes for a moment to savour the touch, but he opened them as Pete kept going – if he could keep himself focused, this would be over sooner rather than later, and they could be on their way. Because, _rationally_ , that’s what Patrick knew was best.

 _Rationally_.

His body, that traitor, had a completely different idea when Pete mouth reached Patrick’s ear and began to suckle on the lobe.

“Oh my— _fuck_ , Pete, goddamn— _ahhhhh_.” It was all he could do to keep his hips from bucking.

“Do you,” Pete began again, quiet and sultry and _oh my god Patrick was so fucking turned on_ , “want me to stop?”

“Nnnnnnn—”

_This wasn’t the time or the place this wasn’t the time or the place they were gonna be late they were gonna be **late** they were—_

“ _Patrick, Patrick_.”

Patrick bit his lip again, focusing hard before assuring the older man. “Almost there, Pete. Almoooost…”

God, his other arm was sore. He was still steadying himself with the one on Pete’s shoulder, but the other arm felt like it was going to fall off. Just a few more seconds and he would be good. He just had to _hurry the fuck up_ and then he would be—

“There!” He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, voluntarily this time. “Holy fuck.”

Pete’s grip on his thighs loosened as the older man began to let Patrick down. “All good, ’Trick?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out as his feet hit the ground again. “We’re good.”

He looked up above them for a moment where a giant, sparkly **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** banner hung on the wall. It was in moments like these that Patrick wished that 1) they had a fucking ladder at their house because who the hell doesn’t own a fucking ladder? and 2) that they hadn’t waited until the very last minute to decorate. Despite that, he was pretty pleased with how it looked, even if his arm was sore from trying to pin it to the wall properly.

Pete was also looking up at the banner for a moment, before turning his expression back on Patrick and leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Pete, come on, we have _got to go_ ,” Patrick reminded him as he reluctantly pulled back.

The older man sighed. “Yeah, yeah, we’re going.”

Patrick smiled as he tangled his fingers in Pete’s, giving the older man another soft peck on the lips. “MJ is gonna have a great party. You’re a great dad.”

“Yeah,” Pete replied, voice full of warmth and admiration. “You too.”

This was it; Patrick would not trade this – this life, this world, this existence – for anything else. However, when Pete’s free hand began trailing up Patrick’s thigh and the older man asked, “So…how about we arrive fashionably late to the party and pick up where we left off?” Patrick couldn’t help the swat that came from his own free hand.

“God, you turn everything into sex,” he muttered, but not without affection.

Pete grinned and winked as he retorted, “It’s not _my_ fault if that’s what you thought! Maybe I was talking about dinner!”

“We’re having dinner with everyone else, which we are _already late for_ ,” Patrick reminded him.

“Yeah, okay. But I still want the first dance at the party, okay?”

“Fine,” he conceded, rolling his eyes, “you can have the first dance to Baby Shark at the _two year old’s_ birthday party.”

Pete smacked a big, sloppy kiss to the younger man’s cheek and exclaimed, “that’s all I ever wanted!”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? Also you're free to [follow me on Tumblr](http://padawanryan.tumblr.com/) if you want. ✌️


End file.
